


Damn This Imbecile

by orphan_account



Series: My Poetry [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Poetry, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26915074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A short poem I wrote about this guy I like. :) I used gender neutral pronouns so that as a reader you could could insert yourself or your crush!.There's cursing in case you couldn't tell by the title.Hope you like it!
Series: My Poetry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979119





	Damn This Imbecile

**Author's Note:**

> My pen name is M. R. Blackmore. Not Mister Blackmore, M. R. :)

**Damn This Imbecile**

**By M. R. Blackmore**

Damn this imbecile their kind considerations, making me think of them when I am sad.

Damn this one, and their gentle words, making me calm when I am mad.

Damn you my friend, with all your soft affections, making me smile when I'm alone

Damn your love, so loud I can hear it when we speak on the phone.

Damn their heart, for with it, they have stolen mine.

A traitorous invasion, one I at first believed benign.

Damn their comforting hug, they have used it to ensnare.

Damn this imbecile!

My love for them has caught me unaware.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think?


End file.
